The 3D imaging and modeling technology is maturing rapidly, affecting the accelerated evolution of a variety of 3D related fields such as 3D printing, gaming, Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR) etc. 3D printing or Additive Manufacturing (AM) is any of various processes for making a 3D object of almost any shape from a 3D model or other electronic data source primarily through additive processes in which successive layers of material are laid down under computer control. A 3D printer is a type of industrial robot. The 3D printing technology enables the layperson to manufacture small and sophisticated objects without the need for advanced tooling or experts. A 3D printing manufacture may create an original 3D object or copy from another 3D model reference. In both cases there is a need to have accurate mechanical schematics of the object to produce the desired object. A 3D scanner is a device that analyses a real-world object or environment to collect data on its shape and possibly its appearance (e.g. color). The collected data can then be used to construct digital three-dimensional models.
The prior art solutions for modeling objects that are currently used include a system comprising an optical unit, e.g., camera, and providing a 3D image of the object by viewing the object from a number of different angles.
Another solution according to the prior art includes a method for measuring distances to an object using a laser device, and obtaining a 3D contour of the object by turning the object or the laser device. The main disadvantage of this solution is that it only provides an imaging contour of the object and the internal parts are completely obscured. For example the internal parts of an opaque object cannot be imaged and therefore the internal parameters of the object such as size or contour are not provided. Additionally the laser device as provided by the prior art is expensive and may not be sold as a consumer device.
Other prior art solutions include RF systems comprising an RF array for imaging for example for airport security intended to reveal concealed weapons and materials. However, these systems perform planar imaging, i.e., both the array and image reconstruction are plane based, which inhibits full 3D imaging of objects, e.g., limits the imaging of mirror-like objects in angles perpendicular to the array. In addition, these systems do not deal with creating mechanical 3D models of the scanned objects.
The prior 3D modeling such as 3D scanners or devices can be less than ideal in at least some respects. Prior 3D scanners are limited by the ability to scan only the external features of the object. In other words, an output of a 3D modeling of prior art solutions include only the surface of the object, while data relating to the inner sections of the object is missing.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for 3D modeling of an object. Ideally, such methods and apparatus would be easy to use, and provide accurate measurements of the object including the inner parts of the object, for example providing bore dimensions of a flute.